Len's RivalA Puppy?
by Bubblymint
Summary: How can one innocent stray puppy make Len blurt out his feelings for Kahoko? Well let's find out. My first fic. Len is kinda OOC.


Len's Rival … A Puppy ?

Summary : How can a innocent little stray puppy make Len blurt out his feelings for Kahoko? Well let's find out.

My first fic. Story from Len's POV. Len is kinda OOC. Oh what am I saying, not just 'kinda' but very !!

Disclaimer : I don't own La Corda D'oro… sadly…

* * *

" Tsukimori-kun why did you bring me to the park ?"

Well I guess you're all wondering what I'm doing in a park on a wintry afternoon with Kahoko. You see today, I, Len Tsukimori, the violin prodigy, is going confess my truly passionate feelings for my love of my life, Kahoko. Ok,ok I know that was a bit too dramatic. Frankly, I'm going to tell Kahoko I really like her. Hehe…

I came up with an ingenious plan for my confession ( which only I, Len the great, can come up with ).

Firstly we're in a park, under a tree, sittin' on a bench, completely secluded which as you can see has romance written all over it. What's more better than sitting in a secluded corner with a girl!!! Nothing !!!

Secondly the time is near sunset. So when I'm done confessing we'll sit together and watch the sunset. Sigh…

And thirdly its **winter** … needless to say its **cold**. See get my point!!! So if its cold Kahoko will feel cold and I will nobley protect her from the cold by putting my arm around her. See the logic?? Girl feels cold. Boy puts arm around her. Its sooo simple…

Well of course the-putting-my-arm-around-Kahoko bit comes later. Before that comes…gulp…confession.

" Tsukimori-kun? "

I blimked and shaked my head. Kahoko ( oh how love that name and soon I will be calling her by that name too…well not in my mind but you know practically ) was waving her hand in front of my face.

" Huh? "

" You were spacing out. So why did you bring me here? "

_Go dude go! You can do it!_

Arrgh! Who was that!

_I'm your conscious dummy._

Oh…

_Hey this is no time for relaxing. Don't make your Kaho wait. _

Yeah your right.

_I'm always right. I'm your conscious. Duh!_

Whatever…

" Tsukimori-kun, your spacing out again. "

" Oh yeah, sorry. "

" So why are we in this park ? "

Gulp…

_You can do it!!!_

" You see I wanted to tell you something "

_Stop beating around the bush._

SHUT UP !!!

" Oh ok "

" Hino, I … erm…"

_Get on with it!!_

" Hino I real- "

" Woof woof "

What the ?! What was that. And why did 'that' have to interrupt my confession.

I soon got to know what ' that ' was. It was stray puppy. Sickly cute.

" Aww isn't it sooo cute. "

To my horror Kahoko had picked up the puppy and was now cuddling it. Ewww… the puppy was totally all over MY Kahoko. He was burrowing its head into her and occasionally whimpering. Ew ew ew ew ew. The puppy was getting all its disgusting germs on my Kahoko.

" Isn't it cute Tsukimori-kun!! "

" Yeah ", I said blankly.

I was so angry with the puppy I coudn't say anything else.

" Tsukimori-kun why are you glaring at the puppy? "

Ooops…She caught me glaring at the ' contaminated thing' and now she'll think I'm a puppy hater. Then we'll never get together and she'll hate me all her life. Yeah I know its getting a bit too dramatic. But what can I do? This puppy is slobbering all over My Kahoko. Did I mention Kahoko is mine?

" No I wasn't "

I was hoping she wouldn't notice my " irritable " tone. I was wrong she did.

" Hmmm you seem to be in a bad mood ever since we got here. Whats the problem? "

YOU WANT TO KNOW MY GODAMN PROBLEM. IT'S THAT STUPID SLIMY GIT OF A PUPPY.

" Nothing "

Kahoko looked at me oddly.

" Well ok "

You know earlier when I said was really angry at the puppy, I wasn't really angry, just kinda jealous . Until now.

" Aren't you the cutest little tyke. Yes you are. Oh yes you are "

After saying this ridiculously mushy line MY KAHOKO PLANTED A KISS ON THE PUPPY'S NOSE! Like EWWWWWWWW!! HOW DARE THE PUPPY PROVOKE MY KAHOKO TO DO SUCH A THING!!

" Tsukimori-kun? You look kinda angry. Why ? "

And that's where I blew my top.

" YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M ANGRY. I'M ANGRY BECAUSE THIS STUPID PUPPY IS RUINING MY ENTIRE PLAN TO CONFESS MY LOVE TO YOU KAHOKO. AND ALSO INTERRUPTING THIS. "

I swooped down and gave Kahoko a kiss. A short one. Then I pulled away, gave a huff and looked the other way. Whew!! That rant felt good.

But wait why isn't Kahoko saying anything.

Then realization struck me. In the course of my rant I had confessed to Kahoko and had also given her a… Uhoh This wasn't how I'd expect my confession to be.

I looked around and saw Kahoko's face register nothing but shock. Which is soo not a surprise. Then she shook herself, put the whimpering puppy down and faced me and said something I least expected her to say.

" You know Len if you really had to say you loved me you shouldn' t have made that delay. You wanna know why? "

" Why ? " My voice was hoarse and barely a whisper.

" Because I love you too . "

_Way to go dude!!!_

Great the comeback of Mr. Conscious.

_Hey!!!_

" Len ? "

Her voice was uncertain.

I couldn't think of anything else but pull her into a hug and whisper my love for her again. Then I sealed the deal with a small but sweet kiss. When we broke apart we both were laughing.

" That was some confession " she said.

" Sure was "

And I pulled her into a another kiss. This time it was more passionate. We both were in bliss.

_Len and Kahoko sittin in a tree K-I-S-_

SHUT UP!!

Well all's well that end's well.

[ Author : Well almost ]

Puppy's POV

Well so much for getting a loving owner. Guess I'll have to find another victim.

* * *

Well how was it. Reviews and consructive criticism are accepted. Please no flames. Oh yeah the words in italics are the words spoken by Len's concsious.

Bubble


End file.
